Hera Andal
Hera Andal is the one of the four tribes of Etheria. Hera Andal is the Capital of Etheria it houses the royal family Queen Avria and her consort Memen and their adopted daughter, Hera Mine-a It is where important meetings of the tribe leaders are being held. The Etherians belonging to this tribe are very knowledgable of healing and all sorts of magic. HeraAndal.png HeraAndalNighttime1.jpg HeraAndalNighttime2.jpg 20170914_003748.png 20170914_004135.png 20170905_204252.png Places of interest *Colosseum The colosseum is where important battles are being held such as the battle between Juvila and Barkus and later, Animus. (When the Sang'gres intervened with the past, the battle of Juvila and Animus did not transpire because of Animus' untimely death.) The battle between the Sang'gres and the warriors of Etheria was also held here. Many Etherians from their respective tribes have gathered to watch those important battles as exhibition of support to their kingdom. The War of Etheria and the four Kingdoms of Encantadia namely Hathoria, Sapiro, Adamya and Lireo also began here. *Throne room This is where Avria usually stays at as this is where she performs her duties. This is also the place where the leaders of the four tribes convene. *Garden Diwatas who work as damas for Etheria commonly work here. *Prison cell Hera Andal is also where prisoners are being kept while they await their punishment. Mine-a was also kept here when the Sang'gres managed to take hold of the Golden Hourglass. *Statue of Ether It can be found at the side of the colosseum. It is where Etherians can worship/pray to Ether. *Secret Chamber There's a secret chamber in the castle of Andal where the Golden Hourglass is being kept. It is guarded by four guardians hailing from each tribe of Etheria. The guardians take shifts in guarding the hourglass and turn it around when it is near to it's last drop. Leadership Hera Andal is the superior tribe among the four tribes of Etheria. It is ruled by Queen Avria who is also the Queen of the rest of Etheria. She may be replaced by any of the the leaders of the other tribes through a selection if Avria is already incapable of holding on to the title of being Etheria's supreme ruler. Mine-a was adopted by Avria to supposedly be her successor as advised by Barkus that she needed to produce a heir to maintain the Etherians' impression of her. Military Avria appointed Hera Juvila as the captain of the army of Hera Andal because she witnessed her excellent skills in fighting and for never having lost a battle furthermore, she's an Etherian royalty so it was righful for her to have a high position in their army. Cilatus was against this idea but Juvila dutifuly accepted it. The head of the soldiers is Viktu. Like all tribes of Etheria, the soldiers of Hera Andal have their own uniform. Each soldier possesses a sword and a shield. Category:Locations Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2005-2006 Series Category:Locations in the Encantadia 2016 series